What's for Dessert?
by ScandalousMuffin
Summary: Raito and L have been chained together for a while now. L suddenly drops his cake into Raito's lap. Will being together this long finally drive them crazy?


**Hello there again**

**I lurv Deathnote : and the pairing of Raito/Light x Ryuuzaki/L**

**hope you like this one as much as the others.**

**Disclaimer : do not own Deathnote or any of its characters, but it would like this if i did ;**

--

The room was silent, except for the clacking of a keyboard. The only two people in the room were Raito and L. They had been working on the Yotsuba case. Raito had growled and slammed his fist on the desk. He couldn't find one clue and it was seriously bothering him. Nothing was going to block Raito from his goal. He will find something.

L, on the other hand, was sitting in his chair, eating cake. He had been on the computer also, but he wasn't paying much attention to it. Matsuda had brought in a big Strawberry Shortcake and nobody wanted it. L was in heaven right there and then. He quickly grabbed it before anybody changed their minds and began to eat it, without cutting it.

Raito was disgusted of how someone could eat something so sweet and eat so much of it. He would have thrown up by now. But recently L's eating habits have grown on him. Well, he guessed being chained together would do that to a person.

"What is it Raito-kun? You don't look so well." L scooted his seat closer to Raito and moved his head so they were only inches apart. Raito had immediately shoved his hand in the detective's face and knocked him back. Unfortunately, the cake that the detective was holding fell right into Raito's lap. He groaned and went to go get some papertowels before he felt someone grab his wrists.

L had dragged Raito back into his chair and kneeled in front of the young boy. "You shouldn't let such good cake go to waste." With those last words, he put his mouth over Raito's clothed member. Raito groaned and tried to move L away, but he wasn't budging. L licked and sucked the spot, making Raito gasp. The young boy was getting hard, but L didn't need to know that. But it was too late. "My, my, Raito-kun. I didn't know you felt that way about me."

"I don't!", he gasped. "Just stop it!" He pushed harder, but it was no use. He might as well just let L do this. Raito has never thought about doing this before, even with women. But he wouldn't deny that it felt pretty good. He gasped and moaned under L's touch, thrusting his hips upwards. He wanted more of the detective's mouth on his clothed erection. Raito wanted L to set him free, but the detective didn't do anything. He was so close and was about to cum, until he felt the warmth disappear.

He opened his eyes to see L back in his chair, eating his cake. Raito was confused and pissed off at the same time. L was giving him a blowjob and just left him there with a painful erection. He got up from his chair and hovered over L. "You're in my way Raito-kun."

"What the hell was that about?! You just stopped!"

"You wanted me to keep going? I only wanted the cake."

Raito scowled and walked away, going back to sit in his chair. L chuckled at the young boy's antics and went back to his cake. He suddenly stopped eating it when the past events rolled into his head. He tossed them aside before, but now they wouldn't leave. He loved hearing those noises from Raito and he seemed so vulnerable. His hard face had softened and L liked it. He wanted to see if he could hear more. He examined his cake thoroughly and smirked.

He got up from his chair and stood behind an oblivious Raito. He bent over him and pecked his lips, sneakily taking off his tie. Raito hadn't noticed and turned his chair around quickly, giving L a surprised look. "Why did you do that?! Stop trying to molest me!" L had climbed onto his lap, chuckilng when he felt Raito's still hard erection. He kissed Raito deeply snaking his hands around the chair, bringing Raito's arms with him. When he tied the knot, he climbed out of Raito's lap and smirked at his work. Raito was panting heavily and had a deep blush on his face.

When Raito had realized his hands were tied, he struggled as hard as he could to get himself free. "Do you really want to be untied, Raito-kun?"

"Yes, I do! Let me go!"

L moved closer and brought his hand over to Raito's erection. "I think this says otherwise." He started to rub the clothed erection, making Raito groan. L had one hand rub Raito's member and had his other hand unbottun the young boy's shirt. He had to admit that he had been wanting to do this for awhile. Although he would say part of it had to do with being chained together, he wouldn't deny that Raito was very attractive. He liked the fact that Raito was intelligent, athletic, and good looking. Raito was a tempting and L wouldn't let anyone else have him.

Raito gasped and wanted more of L's hand, but the detective pulled it away and brought it up to Raito's face. He grabbed both sides of it and moved his face closer to Raito's. They were only centimeters apart and L looked straight into Raito's eyes. "I've been wanting to do this for awhile, Raito-kun. I hope you feel the same." With that, L put his lips fully on Raito's. His eyes widened when he felt Raito open his mouth and rub his tongue on L's bottom lip. He smirked and gave Raito what he wanted.

Raito couldn't believe that he was doing this, but it felt so damn good and he didn't want it to stop. He felt L's tongue in his mouth and he moaned. He tried to fight for domination, but for now he would let L have it. L pulled away and walked towards the cake he left on the computer table. Raito gasped when he realized what he was gonna do.

L swiped his hand on the icing and strategically put it on, what he figured, Raito's sensitive spots. Raito gasped at the cold feeling. He knew what L was planning and he needed L's warm mouth on his body. L lowered his head and kissed Raito. "I wonder what's for dessert today, Raito-kun. I'm sure it will taste very good."

Raito let out a huge moan when he felt L's mouth on his nipple. L sucked the nipple until it was a hard nub. He licked it thoroughly and bite down gently. Raito brought his chest upward, wanting more of the detective's mouth. Luckily, he moved his head to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

He moved his head lower to Raito's navel and dipped his tongue into the crevice wanting to taste Raito and the icing. It sent shivers down Raito's spine and he gasped at the feeling. When L brough his head down towards the young boy's erection, he smirked and used his teeth to unzipper his pants. Raito moaned when L sucked his erection through his underwear. He didn't have to wait long before L uncovered it.

L licked his member and blew on it. Raito gasped and moaned the the ministrations and wanted more of it. L loved the noises Raito was making and wanted to give the young boy more pleasure. He sucked on the side and brought his lips towards the tip. He licked in between the slit, making Raito whine. "Please, Ryuuzaki. Don't tease me. Please."

L wouldn't deny him and brought his head fully onto Raito's erection. He sucked and chuckled when Raito was thrusting his hips upward. The vibrations practically made Raito scream. L grazed his teeth along Raito's shaft. Raito wasn't going to last long and he didn't know what to do. He didn't want L to be disgusted, but he couldn't help himself. Raito came into L's mouth and gasped when he saw that L swallowed it. "You really do taste good, Raito-kun. I would like to have some more." He nipped Raito's ear, making him blush deeper.

L smirked and began to take his pants off. Raito had to admit that he was a bit nervous about this and wasn't really sure what to do. When L was fully naked, he stood in front of Raito wasnting to give him a full view. Raito knew how this whole process worked and widened his eyes when he saw L's fully developed erection. _How is THAT supposed to go in me?! It's not possible! He's crazy._

L grabbed Raito out of the chair and brought him over to the computer table. He found an open space and layed Raito onto his back. He grinded his erection into Raito, causing the young boy and himself to moan. He grinded hard into the young boy wanting to pleasure Raito. He grinded downward while Raito thrusted up, making a sweet rhythm. Raito gasped and moaned and those noises of pleasure were making L about to come. The detective couldn't take it anymore and flipped Raito over.

Raito was confused and twisted his head back towards L. "Don't worry, Raito-kun. It will hurt for a minute, but I'll soon give you great pleasure that you've never experienced before." Raito widened his eyes when he knew what L was doing and shut them closed, waiting for the pain.

L swiped his hand in the icing again and coated himself generously and positioned himself at Raito's entrance, spreading his legs. He stopped when he saw Raito's face. "Relax, Raito-kun. It will hurt more if you're going to be stiff." The young boy tried his best to relax and breathe normally. L pushed himself in slowly and Raito gasped at the feeling. L kept pushing until he was fully sheathed. He shuddered at the Raito's heat and wanted to thrust himself in like a wild animal, but he knew he needed Raito to adjust to it. He wouldn't hurt the boy just to pleasure himself.

He looked down at the boy, surprisingly, when he felt Raito thrust his hips back, wanting L to move. L gladly obliged and started to move himself in and out slowly. Raito moaned and panted heavily. "Harder, Ryuuzaki." L thrusted in harder, also wanting to hit that sweet spot he knew that was buried deep in Raito's body. When he saw Raito yell loudly and arch his back violently, he knew he got it. He thrusted himself harder and faster, wishing to hit that sweet spot every time.

Raito moaned loudly, loving the feeling of L inside him. Raito was going to come soon and wanted Raito to come at the same time he did. He snaked his hand around to Raito's member and began to stoke it. Raito panted and felt himself coming. He didn't last long and came, spreading his cum all over the table. L came soon after.

When he felt himself soften, he pulled out of Raito. He put Raito's and his clothes on and walked towards the hotel room, to the bed. The boys layed down and snuggled up against one another. Raito had his head and L's chest and the detective had his arm around Raito's shoulders.

"Maybe we should have dessert more often."

--

**Yay! hope you really liked this oned**

**leave any suggestions or simply say you liked it! **

**really want to hear some reviews...make me feel accomplished**

**lurv u! byebyes**


End file.
